


At The End Of The Line

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker (2019), Poison Ivy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: Harley's promised her whole life to Ivy. She's given her her love, her courage, and her hand in marriage. "Until death do us part" Ivy had said. Well, perhaps, even in the Gotham Home for Retired Villains and Heroes, the two will remain inseperable.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	At The End Of The Line

The Gotham Home for Retired Villains and Heroes was truly an odd place. Not only was it a place where old villains and heroes came together to spend their last years, or in some cases months, but everyone also knew who the other had once been. Even the richer heroes and villains were there. Sure, they could afford help at their own homes or at least a place outside of the city, but the city insisted on reserving a place for everyone. Free of cost. Even the villains got in for free “as a thank you for giving the city more personality”, they had said. It was a nice offer but every single person in the home knew they only did it to make sure one of them didn’t get dementia and went on a trip around time, especially the ones with superpowers.

Ivy was looking at her wife, her hair turned white and the green of her skin softly getting paler. As she looked at Harley, she saw her wife looking back. _“Everything ok, sweetie?”_ _  
_ _  
_ Harley shook her head softly and felt the white hair move along. _“Not really. I got a bit of a stomach ache but it’s probably just because I’m hungry. It’s almost noon. Want to go to the dining hall?”_ She smiled and tapped her wheelchair. 

Ivy looked at Harley and brushed a few strands of hair out of her own face. Even at this age, it was still full of volume and soft as ever. _“You know just what I want.”_ She stood up and took hold of the wheelchair handles. She’d been pushing Harley around ever since she’d gotten in the wheelchair. Being a gymnast, especially with all the stunts she’d pulled ever since becoming Harley Quinn, hadn’t been easy on her legs and she’d been in a chair for a couple of years. The nurses had offered to wheel Harley around, but Ivy had said as long as she could, she’d do it herself.

The shorter woman looked up at the woman behind her and smiled. _“I know I say this every time but thank you for wheeling me around, Ives. You have no idea how much it means.”_ She tapped the wheelchair again and looked at the door. _“Come on, grandma.”_

The once-redhead looked down at the love of her life and smiled. _“You know I do this because I want to, Harls. You know the nurses offered. As long as I can do it myself, I’ll be doing it myself. What kind of wife wouldn’t I be if I let someone else push you?”_ She chuckled and wheeled her out of the room they shared. As she went down the hall, she heard Harley cough. _“Are you ok?”_

_“Yeah, I’m fine. You know me, Ives. Can’t get rid of me that fast.”_ She smiled and looked back in front of her, to the dining hall they were slowly approaching. _“What do you think we’ll get today, babe? Mashed potatoes again? If they really wanted to keep us all in control, they’d give us better food. What do you think?”_

Ivy thought for a bit. This had been at least the tenth time since their arrival Harley had said those exact words. The tall one of the duo had trouble keeping in a chuckle. _“I think they just want to give all of us a comfortable final years.”_ She looked down at her aged wife. _“And anywhere with you is home. You know that.”_ She wheeled the chair in and parked it next to the chair engraved with vines. Every inhabitant had gotten his or her own chair, specially designed for them. Ivy had gotten vines on her chairs, Harley a bat and a hammer, Superman got the symbol of his family’s house on his chairs. Boy, what a discovery it had been when they found out Superman was really _Clark Kent_ , some random reporter of the Daily Planet. 

When Harley got to her seat, she looked over at the other side of the table and saw Nora Fries sitting in front of her, sad as ever. Since her husband, Mr. Freeze, had died trying to save her, she couldn’t be bothered to laugh. She couldn’t even smile anymore. The only times she came close to smiling was when she thought of the fun times she’d had with Victor before she went in the ice because of her rare blood disease. No matter how much they tried to cheer her up, nothing worked. _“Hey, Nora. How are you doing today?”_

Nora let out a sigh and kept looking at the table she was sitting at. She’d put her arms on the armrests of her chair and followed the lines of the engraved snow flakes. _“Same as always, Harley. Thanks for asking though. It’s not like anyone else does anymore.”_ She looked around and didn’t see even one person looking at her.   
  
Ivy sat down next to Harley and followed the small conversation her wife had with the widow. _“Well, we’ll always be here for you. No matter what happens.”_ She smiled and put her hand on Harley’s. The skin she was holding felt soft and wrinkly. Time hadn’t been great to Harley and she’d gotten wrinkles all over her body. She’d even put on some weight.

Harley felt the warm hand drop onto hers and smiled. Every day for the past few decades, every time they had breakfast, lunch or dinner together, Ivy would put her hand on hers. Even though she’d done it thousands of times throughout the years, with every touch she got from her wife, Harley’s heart beat faster and the spot Ivy touched sparkled inside a little. It was one of the best feeling Harley had felt in her entire life. No degree, no kiss from Mistah J, no hit on someone’s head felt better than feeling Ivy’s hand on hers. The only thing she liked more than feeling her hand on hers was feeling Ivy’s lips on hers. 

Ivy looked across the room and made eye contact with the one man who she would have killed within seconds if they had been younger and if he hadn’t made things better between them. Joker. Even years or months removed from death, he still insisted on being called Joker. He never even told anyone what his real name was and whenever someone asked, he’d change the topic. The only reason she could wave at him now was because he made sincere apologies to both her and Harley and even got them to stay in the same room. Even in the Gotham Home for Retired Villains and Heroes, Joker still had a bit of his old power left. Though he was still as mysterious as ever, some things came out. One of those being the green hair paint in his closet to make sure at least his signature hair didn’t change over time. He was sitting next to one of his most unlikely friends. Bruce Wayne, the boy billionaire. Also known as Batman. How they did it was a secret, but after a while even Joker and Batman became friends, knowing they’d be stuck with each other for a few more years.

Harley looked over at her wife and smiled. _“Hey, Ives?”_ She waited for the woman to turn around and continued once she did. _“I was thinking. Our anniversary is in two weeks. We should ask one of the nurses to do something special. I mean, fifty’s a big one, right?”_

Ivy nodded with a big smile. _“It sure is, babe. I can’t believe we got married almost fifty years ago. Feels like last week.”_ She looked at her wife and patted her hand before taking a look at her plate. Mashed potatoes again. Just as Harley had predicted. She let out a little sigh but also couldn’t help but smile. She loved how Harley always seemed to be right. In a way, it was her superpower. 

Harley looked at her plate and threw her head back a bit. _“Ugh. Mashed potatoes again? Do the cooks know anything else?”_ She shook her head and took her fork. _“What do you want to eat on our anniversary, Ives? If I can’t convince them, I’m sure Joker can figure something out. You know how he is.”_

Ivy had to think for a while. It had been a while since someone asked her what she wanted for dinner. Thinking about it didn’t help so she did what every good wife would do. _“Whatever you want, sweetie. I’ll have anything as long as it’s with you.”_

Harley saw right through Ivy’s act and smirked. _“Yeah yeah, lazy. I get it. You were never good at thinking of what to eat. I’ll choose something nice, ok?”_ She patted the pale, green hand and felt the ring as she rested her hand on it. She loved holding the soft hand she was holding right that moment and she loved how the ring on Ivy’s finger pressed in her hand just enough to feel it’s edges but not enough to hurt. It was perfect. She started eating and looked around only to see two green eyes looking at her. She smiled at the person sitting in a chair with a cat engraved in the back. _“Hey Kitty.”_

_“Hey Harls. How are you two? Missed you at breakfast.”_ Selina had aged well. She barely had any wrinkles in her face and her hair was still black as ever, thanks to the paint she used. She sat two seats next to Nora and had a perfect view on the married couple. Most days, she’d sit next to Bruce but she liked to sit a little closer to her two best friends every now and then. They didn’t spend as much time as they used to and it was something all three of them regretted. They tried to but every time they spent time with just the three of them, either one of the nurses would come get one of them or Bruce would call Selina in.

**Half an hour later**

After lunch, Ivy had taken Harley back to their room and turned on the tv. They were watching a new quiz show on the old age of heroes and villains. She looked over at Harley when the quiz master asked one of the contestants the name of a “pale-skinned woman often described as crazy with a love for green”. _“Hey, Harls. They’re talking about you. Congrats, sweetie. You made it.”_

Harley started laughing out loud and heard her name through the screen. _“I mean, they’re not wrong, are they? Pale-skinned, woman, crazy and with a love for green. A love for you.”_ She smiled at Ivy and laid her head down on her shoulder. She was sitting next to her wife on the couch. Whenever they’d watch tv, she’d get out of the wheelchair. She wasn’t paralyzed but standing up and walking was hard so they decided to use a wheelchair. Harley had hated it at first but when she found out using the wheelchair meant being pushed back and forth by the one person she wanted to be pushed by, she happily sat down in it.

Ivy laid her head softly on Harley’s and smiled too. _“No, they are not. I wonder how they’d describe me. Green-skinned woman often described as an eco-terrorist with a love for female clowns?”_ She chuckled and held Harley’s hand. _“What do you think?”_

_“I think it’s great but…”_ Harley suddenly looked more serious. She put her hand on her stomach and the little colour left in her face started to disappear. _“I’m not feeling great. Do you mind calling a nurse?”_

_“Are you ok? Where does it hurt? Do you have to throw up?”_ Ivy took the phone and pressed a button. _“It’ll be ok, Harls. Just breath, ok?”_

Less than a minute later, a nurse walked in and looked at Harley who was now even paler than usual. _“What happened?”_ She bent down at Harley’s part of the couch and looked in her eyes. _“Mrs. Quinn, is everything ok? Can you tell me what’s wrong?”_

Harley looked at the nurse. _“I’m feeling a little sick, I’m not deaf. You don’t have to yell in my face. I got a stomach ache. Can you bring me something?”_ She looked up at a worried Ivy and gave her a smile to make sure the once-redhead felt ok. _“You ok there, Red?”_

_“Me? Harley, get better first before worrying about me. I’m fine. I’m just worried. You never get stomach aches.”_ Ivy moved out of the nurse’s way as the latter walked out to get Harley something for her stomach. She sat back down and awaited the return of Nurse McDaily.

Harley smiled softly. _“It’s cute how you always worry about me. Come closer for a second. You know my back doesn’t bend like it used to.”_

Ivy leaned in and was immediately greated by a kiss. She formed a little smile on her face and kissed her wife back. _“Alright. Just get better, ok? I don’t like it when you’re sick. It scares me and you know it.”_

_“Now you make it sound as if I can control if and when I get sick.”_ She shook her head with a smile and looked at the door as it opened.

Nurse McDaily walked back in with a glass of water and an effervescent tablet. She put the glass down and put the tablet in. Before handing it to Harley, she stirred a little to make sure it dissolved perfectly and didn’t leave too much behind on the cup. _“Here you go. Call me if it isn’t better in… let’s say an hour?”_

Ivy nodded and watched the nurse go. _“Go on then. Drink up, Harls.”_

Harley took the cup and brought it to her mouth. _“I know, I know…”_ She threw the water back and made a face. _“How do people keep this in? Yuck!”_

**An hour later**

Harley was still feeling sick and that’s why Ivy called nurse McDaily back in. When she’d gotten in, they put Harley in her chair together and the nurse had walked the former clown to the medical bay. _“You can come down in a minute, Mrs. Isley. We just have to get your wife installed.”_ With that, the nurse had left and Ivy had been waiting at the elevator for the past ten minutes. _She should be installed by now._ Ivy moved a few strands of hair out of her face and pressed the button of the service elevator to go to the medical bay. Once the bell dinged and the elevator doors opened, Ivy walked in as fast as she could. Oh, how she wished she was young again so she could’ve just ran down the stairs. Sure, the elevator was easier but the stairs were so much faster in a young body. She quickly pressed on the M.B. button and watched the doors close.

Harley was laying in a hospital bed and looked down the hall as much as she could when she heard the elevator open. When she saw a pale green skin in front of her, she knew the love of her life was standing in front of her even though her eyes were shut a little bit.

Ivy walked up to the bed and stood next to it. She took Harley’s hand and smiled softly. _“Hey, Harls. I’m here. Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. Ok?”_ She kept holding Harley’s hand and was wondering if she said those words to comfort her sick wife or herself.

Harley opened her eyes widely to look at Ivy better and smiled. _“I know I’ll be ok, sweetie. Don’t you worry. Remember how many times you used to tell people weed isn’t easy to get rid of so they should just stop trying? And always those same people too. I’m like garden weed. Too strong and stubborn to go.”_ She held Ivy’s hand back and looked at the doctor. _“What’s up, doc?”_

The doctor looked at his new patient with a serious look on his face. _“Mrs. Quinn, we’re going to have to take a look at you.”_ He faced Ivy. _“Excuse us.”_ The doctor stretched his arm towards the door and went back to reading Harley’s medical file. 

_“I’m staying. This is my wife and I’m not leaving her. Understood? Or should I show you why they let me in here? Not just because I saved the planet.”_ Ivy looked at the man in the white coat with fire in her eyes. She may have been old, she may have been stronger in the past but nobody, _nobody_ came between her and her wife.

The doctor nodded to speed up the process and lifted Harley’s shirt. Before putting the stethoscope on her back, he warned her for the cold.

_“Oh, please. Don’t talk to me about cold until you’ve dated Joker. Unless you’ve done that, you don’t know cooooold.”_ She felt the coldness of the metal against her back and couldn’t help but close an eye so she didn’t scream. Sure, she’d been hit with ice more than once but that was all in the past. Now, she was old and weaker than before so the little bit of cold was enough to make her arms form goosebumps. _“Shit, doc, that’s cold.”_

_“I told you so, Mrs. Quinn.”_ He listened to her heart and moved the device around a bit. _“Breath in deeply now. Aand out…”_ The doctor took the stethoscope off of Harley’s back and put it back in his bag. _“We’ll have to run some tests but you’re heart beat is a little high. I read in your file you’ve had problems with it in the past. Do you take medication for it?”_

_“Yep. Every day under supervision of my sweet wife here.”_ Harley looked over at Ivy and smiled. She pulled her shirt back down and laid against the pillows. 

The doc nodded a few times. _“These tests will take a bit. I suggest you take a minute and go back to your room, Mrs. Isley.”_

_“I already told you, I’m not leaving my wife.”_ Ivy took a leaf out of her bag which she had quickly grabbed on her way out of the room. For some reason, she always carried something of a plant around just in case. And this was one of those “just in case situations.

Before she could do anything, Harley already smiled at Ivy and moved her head to the side. _“It’s ok, sweetie. Why don’t you go get a cup of coffee? You know how weird you are. It calms you. Go on. I’ll be fine.”_

Ivy sighed and looked at the white hair in front of Harley’s face. She walked closer and moved it out of the way. Holding out her hand, she gave the leaf to the pale clown and looked into the ocean blue eyes she loved so much. _“Keep it close. When something happens to you, I’ll know.”_ She leaned in and softly kissed Harley’s lips. Even now, she still used the blood red lipstick she started using when she left behind Harleen Quinzel and became Harley Quinn. _“I love you, Harley.”_

Harley kissed her wife back softly and took the leaf from her. _“I love you too, Red. With all of my heart.”_ She smiled and nodded at the door.

Ivy nodded and left the room. Once in her room, she put the coffee machine on and sat down on a chair to try and calm down a bit. When her cup of coffee was finally done, she took it and sat back down. As she took slow sips from it, she suddenly felt an emptiness. And it was at that moment, as a tear rolled down her cheek and she looked outside, that Ivy was alone, truly alone, for the first time in decades.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaah!! Please don't hate me after reading this. Knowing what I was going to do, I was already sobbing myself so... I'm really sorry. I came up with an idea for a one shot of Harley and Ivy in a retirement home and my sick mind did this. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and you don't hate me all too much.


End file.
